Rose Squad
Rose Squad is an Eclipse Special Forces fireteam of Titan-Super Soldiers led by Commander Ruby Rose, and are supervised by General Richard Lawson, who replaced Christina Foley after her court-martial. Their headquarters are the Beacon, an ''Eclipse''-class corvette given by Special Operations Command. The fireteam was previously attached to the 2nd Special Operations Division, but were transferred to the 3rd Special Operations Division by High General Richard Lawson. They were first introduced in Call of Duty: Extinction as the main cast of playable characters and returned as the main cast for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, alongside a new cast of characters; Arc Squad. They will make their return in Call of Duty: Retribution. They also appeared in the Korman Conflict Trilogy novels: First Korman Conflict, Second Korman Conflict and Third Korman Conflict; all written by Eclipse Universe creator Jesse Loon. Timelines Original Timeline In the Original Timeline, Rose Squad was an independent Special Forces fireteam who were also subjected to be attached to an existing Army or Navy formation, which eventually did happen in 2043 after they discovered the Korma Empire and starting the Korman Conflict with them. Under the command of Special Operations Command General Christina Foley, Rose Squad was attached to the 2nd Special Operations Division. However after her court-martial, High General Richard Lawson took her place as Rose Leader and transferred the fireteam to the 3rd Special Operations Division, a unit which he led. Discovery While on a patrol in the Ventogon System's south regions, Rose Squad had strayed unknowingly into uncharted territory, eventually coming across an unknown planet, Arkona which was a colony world of the Kormans, a race living in an isolated system and unaware of the outside galaxy. Before being able to report to Fleet Command, their ship was spotted by several Korma-class heavy frigates, being boarded by Korman soldiers, and taken to the prison on the planet. Upon waking up several hours later, they are in cells which don't look like anything they've seen, and were placed in close proximity of each other. They also notice their guards were walking on all four legs and looked about the same size as a lion found on Earth as well as bipedal aliens holding unidentified weapons as well. After a day, Rose Squad hitches a plan to escape the prison and according to protocol, they need to report back to their commanding officers about this discovery. Once breaking free from their cells, Rose Squad makes use of the weapons laying around and began neutralizing the Grimm in the prison, fighting their way through four different areas of the facility, rescuing the crew of the Beacon. While fighting, Korman Specialists attempt to thwart their escape by disabling the Gate controls, however they were killed by the women, and the ladies also encounter the different types of Grimm at the prison including two heavily armoured Grimm called Aggressors and Guardians. Attack of the Kormans Once escaping the prison from the hostile planet, Rose Squad reported their discovery and were ordered to dock with the [[ENSS Intervention|ENSS Intervention]] where they would rearm and resupply themselves for when they return to Arkona. Additionally, General Foley told Commander Ruby Rose that she was going to be taking command of her squad and that Eclipse Army Command granted Special Operations Command over the situation since the Eclipse Empire was currently in a war with the Supreme Republic. The Intervention is later attacked by a Korman warfleet and Foley orders Rose Squad to defend the ship's Cannon and Missile Mainframes, and later destroy a docked Korman dropship in the Main Hangar and once fulfilling their objective, Rose Squad then clears out the Grimm while naval crew also do the side in other parts of the ship. However in the firefights that took place, a single Korman Specialist hides in the ventilation system undetected, and the Korman warship is later destroyed by the Ventogon Defense Fleet who arrived to reinforce the Intervention and are ordered by Fleet Command to head to Luna for repairs. Rose Squad is later commended by Captain Jaxon Bourden and then briefed by Christina Foley who received approval that Rose Squad return to Arkona in order to clear out a defensive shield to allow the 2nd Special Operations Division to attack and destroy a high value target. Agreeing to the plan, Rose Squad and Foley transfer to the [[ENSS Prime Minister|ENSS Prime Minister]] where they rearm and resupply themselves while Foley fills the 2nd SpecOps Division commander in on the plan. Retaliation Revenge of the Grimm Grimm Colonies "rip" Timeline In the "rip" Timeline, Rose Squad pursued the Last Predecessor underneath Ball's Pyramid where they fought against near-endless waves of Grimm and Cryptids. Eventually, they were overrun when the Last Predecessor woke the First Ancestor, disabling their weapons and communications with an EMP blast. Five years after their capture, they were declared missing-in-action by Eclipse Special Operations Command General Richard Lawson and were prisoners of war until their rescue by Arc Squad in 2057. Age of Extinction: The Prelude Rose Squad: Beacon Rose Squad: Awoken Rose Squad: Oracle Engine Boss Rush timeline Members of Rose Squad found themselves within an arena in Ancient Greece where they must fight several figures and later the Grandmaster himself, who had brought them there in the first place. Members Original Timeline Command *General Christina Foley (Former Rose Leader) *High General Richard Lawson (Current Rose Leader) Field operators *Senior Commander Ruby Rose (Rose One) *Colonel Weiss Schnee (Rose Two) *Major Blake Belladonna (Rose Three) *Captain Yang Xiao Long (Rose Four) "rip" Timeline Command *General Christina Foley (Former Rose Leader) *General Richard Lawson (Current Rose Leader) Field operators *Commander Ruby Rose (Rose One) *Captain Weiss Schnee (Rose Two) *First Lieutenant Blake Belladonna (Rose Three) *Second Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long (Rose Four) Gallery Titan-X - Ruby Rose.png| Ruby Rose Titan-X - Weiss Schnee.png| Weiss Schnee Titan-X - Blake Belladonna.png| Blake Belladonna Titan-X - Yang Xiao Long.png| Yang Xiao Long Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Rose Squad Trilogy Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Retribution Category:Boss Rush